


Неожиданная встреча

by Aurumtrio



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>РФ очень изменился за лето</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неожиданная встреча

**Author's Note:**

> ахтунг, семейные ценности!

ДА вздохнул. Пригладил волосы, заправил косичку за ухо, мягко переступил на крыльце — свежие доски пахли сосной и пружинили под ногами. И решительно позвонил в дверь.

Прислушался. Позвонил еще раз. Затем постучал ногой.

Дверь распахнулась.

— Блядь, какая ебаная тварь!.. — тут РФ осекся и с удивлением воззрился на ДА. — А, это ты. И нахуя ты приперся?

— На правах старого друга, — ухмыльнулся тот, с интересом разглядывая РФ. Тот здорово изменился с последнего раза, когда ДА его видел. Когда это было? Зимой? Или еще на прошлой ФБ, когда он навещал брата, опять вляпавшегося в неприятности? ДА не помнил. А сейчас с неожиданной педантичностью отмечал все изменения — отросшие на пару сантиметров волосы, собранные в куцый хвостик на затылке, новые фенечки на руках, затвердевший изгиб губ и запах молока.

Стоп. Молока? Какого…

— Теперь это так называется? — фыркнул РФ. И посторонился, пропуская ДА в коридор. — Проходи, раз пришел, не студи дом.

ДА окончательно уверился, что с РФ за время их разлуки произошло что-то странное. И страшное. Раньше он начинал орать и огрызаться с первой фразы, сопротивляться — со второй, а о цивилизованном разговоре и речи быть не могло. Не говоря уже о приглашении зайти. И этот странный запах молока… Обычно от РФ пахло упоротостью и сложной смесью цветочно-ягодных ароматов с тонкой нотой холивара. Но не теперь.

Хорошо хотя бы обстановка квартиры осталась неизменной. ДА едва не вляпался в прекрасную чистую лужицу малинового варенья, отдавил лапку разноцветной мохнатой тварюшке, тут же скрывшейся за плинтусом, и в довершение всего задел локтем пачку открыток на тумбочке, рассыпавшихся по полу разноцветным ковром. Открыл было рот, собираясь высказать прислонившемуся к косяку и пакостно ухмыляющемуся РФ все, что думает о нем, его доме и его вещах, как из глубины квартиры донесся какой-то слабый писк. РФ тут же сорвался с места, бросив «Я сейчас», и унесся по коридору.

ДА, потирая ушибленный локоть, прошел в комнату и вальяжно развалился в кресле. Поморщился. Вытащил из-под себя плюшевый хуй, револьвер и детскую погремушку, собрался было закинуть их подальше и вдруг замер.

— Что за… — начал он, держа погремушку двумя пальцами и глядя на нее, как на ядовитую змею.

— Только попробуй при ребенке выругаться! — шикнул вошедший в комнату РФ. ДА поднял голову — и впал в ступор. Окончательный и бесповоротный, как дисквалификация после двух пропущенных квестов.

На руках у РФ тихо сопел младенец, укутанный в веселенькую пеленку в мелкий арбузик. Лица ДА не видел, но уже одного задорно торчащего хохолка на макушке хватило, чтобы понять — они с РФ родственники. У того раньше точно так же топорщились мокрые после бурной ночи рыжие вихры.

— Твой? — шепотом уточнил ДА. Голос подчинялся с трудом — почему-то перехватило горло и железным обручем стиснуло грудь.

— Сын, — кивнул РФ. В его тоне слышалась тщательно скрываемая гордость.

— От кого? — в груди поднималось темное и злое, жаждущее крови, расчлененки и смертей. От заносчивого ублюдка Блича? Или Кей-попа, которого все время хотелось уебать за розовые блестки и слишком широкую улыбку? Или — тут в глазах совсем помутнело — еще с кем-то успел перепихнуться в подсобке?

— Непорочное зачатие, блин! — огрызнулся РФ. Ребенок проснулся и захныкал. РФ поспешно замурлыкал какой-то смутно знакомый еще с давних времен мотивчик. То ли опенинг его дурацкого канона, то ли эндинг, то ли вообще детскую песенку про Бармалея. Младенец тут же затих и снова сонно засопел.

— А если серьезно?

— Создательница удружила, — вздохнул РФ, продолжая мерно покачивать ребенка на руках. — Вернулась, называется, из отпуска с подарочком.

— Ясно, — понимающе кивнул ДА. Он действительно понимал — угроза матери заняться им вплотную была реальна как никогда, и ДА с ужасом предвкушал очередной приезд в родительское поместье на Рождество. — И как его зовут?

Странно было вот так просто разговаривать с РФ — без воплей, матов и разбитых в кровь губ и костяшек пальцев. Странно и непривычно. Но ДА уже начал находить в этом определенное — извращенное — удовольствие.

— Элдрайв, — РФ вдруг встрепенулся. — Черт, его кормить пора! Подожди, я его уложу и пойдем на кухню, поговорим там, мне молоко надо разогреть.

И умчался, оставив ДА посреди бардака в комнате и в его душе. Блядь, он не понимал этого РФ! Совершенно! Это рвало шаблон и бесило до кровавых Фенрисов в глазах! Святой РФ, кто бы мог подумать. Греющий молоко, мурлыкающий детские песенки и запрещающий материться в доме. Свихнуться можно.

Кипя от злости, ДА незаметно дошел до кухни. РФ был уже там, крутился от плиты до холодильника, чудом не сбивая на пол банки с кинками и вареньями. Он весь был как будто светящийся, радостный и невероятно, до одури красивый. ДА застонал сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как накатывает волна желания, и, не выдержав, рванулся вперед, прижимая РФ к столу.

— С-сука, — выдохнул он прямо в удивленно приоткрытые губы. — Почему ты такой?

— Охуенный? — хмыкнул РФ, не делая и попытки вырваться. Это бесило отдельно — раньше он бы уже кусался и пинался, сопротивлением возбуждая ДА еще сильнее. А теперь — только смотрел, серьезный и… Взрослый.

Да, точно.

РФ повзрослел.

ДА так оглушила эта мысль, что он разжал руки и отступил. РФ тут же бросился к плите, торопясь выключить газ под кастрюлей. И облегченно выдохнул, достав из воды бутылочку:

— Успел! А ты все такой же мудак, ДА.

Тот заторможенно кивнул, все еще пытаясь уложить в голове новое открытие. Оказывается, бывает и так. Кто-то приходит и уходит, кто-то задерживается лишь на вечер, не опутывая себя лишними обстоятельствами, а кто-то — РФ — тихо и незаметно взрослеет, обзаводится новыми привычками, твердой складкой у губ и парой килограммов жизненного опыта.

— Ты… — ДА замешкался, подбирая слова, и в итоге сказал совсем не то, что собирался: — Извини.

Почему-то это казалось правильным.

— Что? — РФ, сосредоточенно капающий на запястье молоком, неверяще вскинул голову: — Ты? Извиняешься?

— Ну да.

Дурацкая идея.

РФ расхохотался, едва не выронив бутылочку. А отсмеявшись, припечатал:

— Придурок.

— Рыжий ублюдок, — не остался в долгу ДА.

— Козел эльфийский. Чай будешь?

— Буду, — кивнул ДА, подходя ближе. И, неожиданно схватив руку РФ, слизнул с запястья теплые капли молока. — А вкусно, слушай.

— Придурок, — снова повторил РФ. И, может, ДА показалось, но в его тоне проскользнуло довольство.

 

Уже уходя после трех чашек чая и двух бутылок пива, ДА обернулся. РФ, лениво привалившийся к стене, вопросительно поднял брови.

— Я зайду через пару дней, — сказал ДА.

— Валяй, — ухмыльнулся РФ. И вдруг залихватски, совсем как раньше, подмигнул: — Давно на меня соседи не жаловались.

Спускаясь по пахнущему сосной крыльцу, ДА улыбался.


End file.
